Circumstances
by sakuraharunoluver7
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Circumstances 

Sakura's POV

"Ada-sama! Where are you?" I yelled, running through the library of the school. " Hey watch where you're going, stupid girl!" Someone shouted at me as I bumped into them. "Don't call me stupid, you loser!" I yelled at the guy. I turned around and was NOT surprised to see the bastard of all bastards…Elliot. "Hmph.. You're the loser. I'm obviously the better person here." He said in a snobbish tone. He crossed his arms, and started to tap his foot. "I have no time for this, Elliot. Do you know you know where Ada-sama is?" I asked him. He was about to reply, probably with an insult, but was interrupted. " I believe Ada was in the lunch hall." A voice said from my side. I Looked to the left and again I was not surprised to see Reo sitting on the floor reading a book. I looked to Elliot and stuck my tongue out at him. I then proceeded to lean down to Reo's height and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks Reo-kun." I thanked him and ran out of the library to the lunch room.

Elliot's POV (short)

I hated that pink haired brat. She was younger than me and she still thinks she's all that. But she was only thirteen.. An _annoying _thirteen year-old. Why was she so obsessed with a girl like _Ada_.

Why can't she be infatuated with me? It's unfair and it pisses me off. I hate how she makes me feel. Love.. The thought is a creepy and unknown concept for me. I don't think I could _like_ her let only _love _her. Well.. that's what I'm telling myself…

Sakura's POV

Ok.. I think I'm lost… Where is the lunch room again? The West wing or the east wing? **Why do we have to look for Ada-sama anyway? I don't want to right now.. I wanna eat meat!** _Shut up Inner! Ada-sama's whereabouts are important! _**I know that! We love Ada-sama! But it's hard to look for her when we're hungry! **_Are you stupid? Ada-sama is in the LUNCH room. What does that tell you. _**….That food is in the lunch room..? **_Exactly._** Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up and move!**_ Shut up!_ "Ahh! Pedophile!" Very girly voices screamed from the west wing.

I ran down the wing to see what was the commotion was and was shocked at the scene. " Oscar-sama?" He turned away from some frightened girls and walked over to me. He smiled and patted me on the head. " Hello Sakura! So nice to see you again! How are you?" he asked me. " O-oh just fine Oscar-sama, But.. Why are you here?" "Hmm? Me? Oh just looking for Ada! Have you seen her?" He asked me. I removed his hand from my head and let it drop to his side. " Well actually, I've been looking for her myself. I've been told she is in the lunch room. But.. I forgot where it is…" I told him scratching my head. "Hey Sakura? You know this guy?" One of the girls who was screaming earlier, asked me. "Oh yes he's-" I was cut off my Oscar-sama's hand that covered my mouth. " I'm her Uncle." He finished for me. I attempted to remove his hand from over my mouth. But the attempt failed and I settled with just biting him. He gritted his teeth trying to hide his pain. I just bit down harder and finally he let go. He stuck his hand in his pocket and smiled a strained smile.

The girls were looking at us unsurely, trying to find words to say. I turned to them again and grinned. "Well yes he's my uncle. So do you know where the lunch room is, Ino? I forgot." Ino walked up to me and flicked me on the forehead. " And I thought with such a big forehead you'd remember things better." She smirked at me and stuck her hand on her hip. "Oh shut up pig, it's not like you don't ask for my notes ALL the time." I crossed my arms and smirked back a smirk that was even Uchiha worthy. Trust me it was epic. I'd been getting lessons from Sasuke for two weeks. We'd already passed smirking and were beginning on glaring. Ino looked shocked for a moment but soon regained her composure. She sighed and shook her head. " it's down the east wing. You turn left down the stairs and it should be right there" She told me.

"Thanks Ino!" I said as I grabbed Oscar's arm and lead him back down the west wing. "You're welcome, Forehead!" She called. I laughed and turned around a corner to the east wing. "Oscar-sama, does Ada-sama know you're coming? She usually would tell me when you're coming." I said while dragging him. We turned left and found the staircase. We started to walk down it and I let go of Oscar's arm. " Well I wanted to make it a surprise. And we found a…letter." He replied scratching his beard. "We?" I asked him. "Oh.. Well you'll see soon enough" We came to the end of the staircase and in front of us was a door. _This must be the lunch room. _**Yay! Food! **

Oscar went first and opened the door. There standing was 3 people. One was a girl with brown hair stuck in two pony tails in the normal school attire. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at a boy much taller than her. He had black hair that kind of looked like seaweed. He was wearing the school uniform and looked very handsome. The last boy was short and had blonde hair. He had the same shade of green eyes that Ada-sama had. In fact he looked a lot like Ada-sama.. He WAS very familiar… Aside from that there was no Ada-sama in sight. Reo.. He lied! How mean. Oscar looked down at me with a puzzled expression. " I thought you said Ada was in here." He told me. "Oi, I said I HEARD Ada-sama was here. I never said it was from a reliable source." He didn't seem amused, so I started to inch away from him. "Sakura.." He said in a fake sweet tone. "Hey, Hey not my fault Oscar-sama."

Just then a cat burst in meowing up a storm. " Snow! What are you doing?" a voice called after the cat. Ada came right after the cat but stopped. "Ada-sama" I called to her but she didn't seem to hear me. She was staring in disbelief at the blonde boy. " Big…Brother." She whispered. _Big brother? _**Ada-sama has a bro? That's a shocker.**_ Shut up inner! _The blonde boy sheepishly smiled. "So you remember me, Ada…" He said. "I remember! My brother…was so big, and kind, and cooler than anyone!" She sobbed. The blonde boy walked forward a bit and rubbed the back of his head. " I guess memories are better than reality.." She cocked her head down. "I like you now better than my memory of you…. Even if you are shorter than before.. You're here now, and I can talk to you! Y-you're h-here.." The blonde boy walked even closer to Ada-sama. "Ada…" The brother whispered. "I missed you.. I missed you so much big brother!" She ran to him and rested her forehead on his chest. Even if she was taller than him the gesture was sweet. The blonde boy seemed shocked for a while but started to raise his arms to wrap around her. But the brown haired girl apparently didn't like this so she kicked the blonde boy away from Ada-sama. "H-Hey you little girl! Stay away from MY servant!" She shouted at Ada-sama. _How dare this brown haired bimbo say that to Ada-sama._** We'll kill her.** "Oi, You bimbo! Do not speak** to Ada-sama that way**" Inner and I ground out. I ran over to stand in front of Ada-sama. " Sakura-chan.. I-it's fine.. Calm down it's ok.." Ada-sama said trying to calm me. " But Ada-sama, You do not deserve to be separated from your brother." I then shot an Uchiha glare at the brown haired girl. It wasn't as effective as Sasuke's but it still was scary.

" You should not interfere with the meeting of siblings, girl. And don't you _**DARE talk to Ada-sama**_ that way again." I told the girl. She seemed mad but didn't say anything. I then walked over and offered a hand to the boy that was on the floor. " Are you ok Ada-sama's brother?" I asked him. He studied me for a second then took my hand and I helped him up. " Yeah I'm ok" He said smiling. From a distance he looked shorter than me but actually he was much taller. I felt slightly uncomfortable with him staring at me so I bowed and moved again to Ada-sama's side. "Well then.. I think we need introductions! Sakura come here." Oscar waved his hand at me and I stood in front of him. He spun me around to face everyone.

" Everyone this is Sakura. Sakura is Ada's adoptive sis-" I cut him off and said, " Servant. I'm Ada-sama's servant. If I find out if anyone wants to hurt Ada-sama and I'll hurt them. After than we'll probably be on the same page." I smiled a creepy smile and made a piece sign. "Yes well to continue.." Oscar pointed to the blonde boy. "That's Oz." He then pointed to the brown haired chick. "That's Alice." Last he pointed to the **sexy** tall black haired boy. "And that's Gil. Ok that's that. He took his hands off my shoulders and walked over to Ada. " We wanted to come see you." He patted her head. "Are you the suspicious people everyone's talking about?" She asked. Oscar nodded his head. "Well there's nothing for it, I guess." She turned to Gil. " It's been a long time since I talked to you, Gil. Have you worn the hat I sent you?" She asked him. "Yes! Of course!" I felt a little jealous of Ada-sama. Gil-san was handsome and seemed nice. While they were talking Oz-sama and Oscar-sama started to whisper. "Hat? Does she mean THAT hat?" They seemed to be remembering something and they looked scared. "Uncle is he?" Oz-sama asked. " Stay calm. Don't jump to conclusions yet." He walked over to Ada-sama and took out a letter. "Ada~. We want to know about the p.s. in this letter." She looked very shocked and shot a loving look at Gil. Oh I felt the jealously now. I gritted my teeth and frowned. Oz-sama and Oscar-sama seemed really mad. "You womanizer! You'll pay!" Oz-sama yelled. " Don't except your death to be painless, Gil!" Yep they were mad. **Hey Sakura. I'm bored! Let's play a trick…**_ What are you talking about Inner?_** Well let me take over.**_ But Inner I don't think that's a good idea... _**Don't be uptight Sakura. Let me come out and play. **_Inner.. No! That's a bad idea!_** I don't care~ Take a nap Sakura. **_But…Inner…_**Good night Sakura~ **

Normal POV

"**Hehehe…. Hi Ada~" **Inner Sakura said. " …Inner? Where's Sakura?" Ada asked alarmed. **"She took a nap." **Inner said happily. "Um Ada.. What's wrong with Sakura?" Oz asked unsurely. " Well Sakura has multiple personality disorder." she told him. "Should I be scared?" He asked. "No. Sakura will be back in a minute or two. Inner can't take over for long." Oz still looked unsure and walked slowly to Inner. Alice was not happy with this so she kicked him and he fell to the ground. **"Ada! I don't wanna go yet~ But I guess I have to~ Bye Bye~ Hehehe~ **

Sakura POV

A half an hour later

_Oww. My head hurts. Inner what did you do?_**Nothing. I didn't do anything~ **_You liar._** Well I might of made myself faint. Ha-ha opps? **_I feel like I'm swaying._** I think we are. Open your eyes. **_Shut it Inner. _**Fine~ Meanie~ **Hair was tickling my nose. This hair smelt _very _good.

My green eyes flew open to meet lovely _golden_ ones. My face went as pink as my hair. I couldn't help it… I screamed…And slapped him. "Ouch!" Gil yelled and dropped me. But not before Oz-sama could swipe under and catch me. My face turned pink to red. I felt really dizzy too. Alice was _not _happy and was about to kick Oz-sama but was stopped by Oscar's hand. "Don't." He told her. She glared at him and put her leg down…But still kicked Oz-sama in the knees. He nearly dropped me and fell to the ground. On top of me. But he didn't realize that he was literally sitting on me. He was really light though so I didn't care about the extra weight.

He wasn't the only thing light. I felt really light-headed. "U-Um O-oz-sama..?" He looked at me in question and saw my _REALLY _red face. "Sakura-chan? Do you feel ok? You're face is really red." He leaned his forehead against my own and if it was possible, I turned even redder than I already was. "Servant! Get off Sakura-chan!" Alice shrieked stomping on his head. Which was not a good idea considering his face was so close to my own. It happened.

My most magical moment was stolen by a boy I barely knew. And the only thing I could think is that his lips were really soft. So soft.. It was very strange too. His eyes were closed as soon as our lips touched. It was like he knew we were going to kiss. But if he did know we were going to kiss then why didn't he try to avoid it happing? Does he like me? Is he liking the kiss? Those questions were spinning threw my head but I couldn't concentrate on them. I was more concentrated on Oz-sama's lips and what they were doing. He rubbed his tongue against my bottom lip, coaxing my lips open. I obliged and open my mouth so he could slip his tongue in. And so the tongue war began, him obviously gaining dominance over mine quickly. But our make out session was cut short as someone dragged me out from under Oz-sama. **No fair. **_Yeah…No fair…_ " Are you ok Sakura-chan?" The voice asked me. I looked up and saw Oscar-sama looking down at me with concern. "Yeah…But why did you take me away from Oz-sama?" He looked alarmed and said " You're to young to kiss boys. Especially boys two years older than you." I pouted. " No fair." I said childishly. It seemed as we were conversing, the other four on the other side of the hall we having their own conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Circumstances 

Alice POV

Damn it. Oz _kissed_ Sakura. My servant kissed_ her._ This thought was very hard to process. _He kissed her. My_ Sakura. Now, I don't believe in love at first sight…but love at _second_ glance…That was a very different thing. The _second _time I glanced at her…She was just so cute. She was a very petite thing and had this faint, rosy blush on her cheeks. Oh she wasn't just cute, she was freakin' _adorable. _I really had to resist temptation to cuddle her to death. When I grabbed my servant's front shirt, I was about ready to beat him to death. "Servant…" I snarled at him. "Big brother…Why did you kiss Sakura-chan?" Ada inquired. "I didn't kiss Sakura-chan. I mean not _purposely_. Alice stomped on my head and….Well we kissed." Oz admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Alice! You'll pay for this! Making my master kiss Sakura!" Gil hollered.

But I really wasn't paying attention to him; I had more important things to think about. Like me being the cause of Oz and Sakura kissing! Damn it! It's all my fault! I was just trying to get my stupid manservant _off_ my Sakura. What the hell am I gonna do now? "Big brother I think you should apologize for kissing her. Even if it was an accident, she barely knows you." Ada suggested. "…Well ok. I think she'll be mad at me though…" Oz looked nervous and like he would want anything but to go apologize. "No! You are not going anywhere near Sakura. I'll go apologize for you." I stated confidentially, stomping my foot. I turned around and made my way to the end of the hall.

Sakura's POV

**Wahh! I wanted to kiss Oz more~ **_Shut it Inner! It was stupid of us to continue the kiss anyway. Oz-sama is Ada-sama's brother! _**He tasted like spice and peppermint~ **_SHUT UP!_** Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz Oz~! **_I swear you're so annoying…_ **Oz~!** "Oi! Girl!" A voice behind me called. I turned to see who it was and saw the brown haired bimbo. "What do you what?" I asked defensibly taking a step back when she reached me. She looked embarrassed, a blush popping onto her face. "S-sorry for making Oz kiss you. I-I mean for stomping on his head, and makin' him kiss you." She managed to spit out, her face as pink as my hair. I studied her for a second, but soon I smiled at her and stepped forward. "No harm no foul." I said sticking out my hand. She looked stunned for a second but took my hand and we shook. "No harm no foul." she repeated. I patted her hand then let go. I made my way across the hall and saw the three of them looking at me nervously. "Oz… It's ok! It was an accident. Right?" I looked at him curiously waiting for his answer. But I never got that answer because we were interrupted. "Oi! Stupid girl!" A voice I knew very well barked.

_Eww. Elliot. _**Ya know' Elliot's kinda hot…**_ Inner! He's a jerk! _**Yeah a hot jerk…**_Shush. _I turned and crossed my arms, tapping my foot. "What do _you _want?" I asked giving him the Uchiha glare. "We wanted to know if you had the Knight book. Elliot wants to read it." Reo said quietly coming from behind Elliot. "Reo! You lied! You said Ada-sama was in the lunch room!" I exclaimed coming up and grabbing his shirt. " Well, she did end up making an appearance in the lunch room, did she not?" He asked placing his hands on my shoulders. "Well yeah…" I admitted. "Then you have no need to be angry with me." He said lowering his hands to rest on my waist. "Oh…well I guess your right…Thanks again Reo!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Oh and I do have the book but I'm not giving it to you, Elliot." I stuck my tongue out then bounded over to Ada-sama's side. "You dumb brat." He growled out coming up and throwing me over his shoulder. "OI! YA STUPID FART! LET SAKURA-CHAN GO!" a thunderous, annoying voice screamed. I felt someone pick me up and cuddle me to their chest. "Shut up, dope." Sasuke said in his ' I'm better than you' tone. " Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?" I asked. "The dope said he felt a 'disturbance in the force' and ran like hell here." Sasuke said taking me out of Naruto's arms and into his own. He was holding me on his hip like I was a child. Well in his case I was. (In this, the whole gang is 16 and Sakura is 13.) He _was_ three years older than me. "Sasuke-teme! I'm not a dope!" Naruto whined at Sasuke. Sasuke was not amused so he hit Naruto upside the head. "Ow! Teme that hurt!" He shrieked running in a circle like a moron. "Hey Sasuke-kun. Lemma go for a sec." I whispered to Sasuke wiggling in his grasp. He obliged and let me go. I then made my way to the screaming Naruto. "Naruto-kun~" I said in the sweetest tone I could manage. "DIE!" I jumped into the air and round house kicked him. He screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. "Well…" I said clapping my hands together. "Those self defense classes from you, Sasuke, really work." I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn.

It was really quiet for a second until Reo spoke. "So, Sakura-chan…Can we have the book?" I looked to him and replied " Of course." I ran down the hall but stopped. "If you can catch me!" And I was off. I ran up a staircase and turned left down a hallway. I heard voices calling for me but I didn't care. I felt the adrenaline racing through my veins as I ran. **Whee! This is fun. I'm glad we thought of this!**___I thought of this not you Inner! But yeah this is fun._** Hahaha~!** I turned another left and at the end of the hall was a door. I went through and came to another staircase. I ran down it and came to _another_ door. I opened it and was met with the sight of the cafeteria. **Hey. I just remembered…We're hungry! **_Nah I'm not hungry any more._** Wah~!**

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my torso and a voicesay " Hello, Sexy." The person behind me blew in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "Leave me alone, Hidan-pedo!" I exclaimed. "Nope, can't do that babe." He said as he threw me over his shoulder. "Let me go!" I shrieked. "Pein said I had to drop you off with Sasuke." He said as he carried me out of the cafeteria and up the stairs. "Why?" I questioned as we made a left. "Don't ask me, babe. I got no idea. Pein told me I had to." He said. "You mean leader" I corrected as we made it up another staircase. "Yep."

"Sakura-chan!" Someone yelled. "Ada-sama!" I called. I wiggled away from Hidan and ran to her. "Sakura-chan why did you run?" Ada-sama asked me. " Sorry Ada-sama, I got bored." I laughed awkwardly. "Oi, stupid girl! Give me the book already!" Stupid** sexy** Elliot. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Nooooo." "Give it!" He yelled. " Shut up! You're both annoying." Sasuke said. "Hmph." We both turned away from each other. I finally was taking in my surroundings. "Hey guys….Where are we exactly?" I asked. We all seemed to be in a room with black, fancy wallpaper and a couple chairs scattered around. "Um…I don't know." Naruto said stupidly. I walked to what seemed to be a door and tried to open it. Epenthesis on _tried._

"Crap! It's not opening!" I yelled pulling on it. Everyone looked panicked. Oz-sama came up behind me and put his hands on my own. We both pulled as hard as we could on the door knob, but it just wouldn't both sighed as we let go of it. As I _tried _to move to Ada-sama I relized Oz-sama didn't let go of my hand yet. I was blushing madly as he squeezed it. I noticed Alice looking over here like she was going to kill someone. _I think she likes Oz._** I don't think so…**_Then why does she look like she wants to murder someone?_** I think she just wants out of the room. **_I don't know… _

Alice POV(short)

Why? WHY! Oz is _holding _my Sakura's _hand._ They are getting _way_ to close for comfort. Wait Sakura's looking at me… And she's blushing! Is she blushing because of me or Oz? This is soo infuriating! I'm going to have to do something about this…

Sakura's POV

Ok, I was getting creeped out. Alice was eyeing me in a really weird way. I was trying to ignore her staring and focus on everyone else's conversation and how we were to get out, but her stares were _really _disturbing. I let go of Oz-sama's hand and made my way over to her. "Why were you staring at me?" I whispered waiting for an answer. She appeared to be at loss for words, so she stayed silent. "Ok…I know you like Oz and stuff but please don't eye me that way. I know what it's like to be in love. I'm not trying to steal your man. I'm not completely sure what I feel for him but if you love someone you should tell them. It will make you feel better."

After my whispered speech, I smiled and patted the taller girl's shoulder. I then moved across the room and sat in a chair next to Ada-sama. Oz-sama came to the chair next to me and sat down. I felt very special then. I was sitting between Ada-sama and Oz-sama. The two siblings that were from the family I was serving. Something rustled against my leg as I relized something or _someone_ was leaning between my legs. Alarmed, I looked down to see what or _who_ it was and I was met with a pleasant surprise. Alice looking like a big child, was leaning between my legs, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out. I think it was her way of saying the apology that she couldn't put into words. I smiled as I took off my gloves and run my hands through her hair. She looked up in surprise; truly looking like a child. She looked back down and that was when we started to pay attention to everyone else.

"How are we going to get out of here if there's no windows?" Gil asked pacing around in circle. "I think we should wait and see if anyone finds us." Sasuke suggested. "Yeah, if we break the door we're going to have to pay for it." Gil said. "Sasuke-kun!" A voice shrieked from outside the door. A scowl landed on Sasuke's face as he heard the voice. "Sakura! My youthful flower! Where have you gone?" Oh god not _him. _I'd take anyone; even Kakuzu, instead of _him._ I had a disgusted look on my face when I heard the voice of the person I hated the most. " Oi! LEE! IS THAT YOU!" Naruto bellowed, running to the door. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Is Sakura in there with you?" Lee questioned. "Yeah-" Naruto was cut off as the door came flying off it's hinges and onto Naruto.

"My Sakura!" He exclaimed, jumping over the fallen door and Naruto. He ran faster than I could see and before I knew it, I was out of my seat and into his arms. "Ah! I have found you, my beautiful flower!" He said joyfully, hugging me close. "Um… H-hello L-lee-senpai. Could you maybe put me down?" I asked.

"Yeah you weirdo! Let go of Sakura." A girl walked in with a unamused look on her face. "Karin-senpai!" I exclaimed. I twisted out of Lee's grasp and through my arms around the older girl's torso. " Hello Sakura." She said adjusting here glasses and patting me on the head. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Sasuke. She unwrapped my arms from her torso and ran over to Sasuke, throwing herself in his lap. "Hi Sasuke-kun." She said in attempt at seductive voice. He was unfazed and pushed her out of his lap and onto the floor. I ignored that and went back to my chair to help Alice up. Apparently she fell when Lee picked me up. She was not happy when I came over but when I helped her up and stayed by her side, her mood brightened considerably.

"Sakura!" Elliot said walking over to me. "Give me the book!" He demanded. "Fine Fine. You can have the book. But…I don't have it." I admitted. "WHAT!" He roared. "Hehe…Opps?" I said taking a few steps back from him. "Where…is…it..?" He ground out. "In the Library.. I think." I said. "You brat! You're coming with me!" He yelled. "NO WAY LOS-" My sentence was cut off as Ada-sama started to say something. "We should go with him, Sakura." "…Fine. Lets go." I said. "We this was fun but we gotta run. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Karin. Come on let's go." Hidan said. "Bye!" I called as they were leaving.

After they were gone, the only ones left in the room were; Ada-sama, Oz-sama, Gil, Alice, Elliot, and Reo. We all had no idea where Oscar-sama went. We all were walking to the library when Alice suddenly stopped. "Alice? What's wrong?" I asked. She was sticking her nose in the air and sniffing like a dog. **What's her problem?** I also took a whiff of the air and I instantly knew what the smell was. _**Meat**_…. "Meat!" Alice screamed and ran like her life depended on it. I couldn't help but run after her to get the tasty treat. We turned a corner and ran across the courtyard.(A/N: I'm not gonna write the part with the piano or the Baskerville people. You all already know what happens. Hopefully…)

There were about four or five boys around a table of every meat that you could think of: Steak, pork, chicken etc. It was a meat lover's wet, meaty dream. Alice dashed to the table and was about to reach out to take a piece but I took her hand to prevent her of doing so. She looked up in question and I gestured to the boys around us. " Would be so kind as to let us join this little get-together?" I asked politely as I could manage, my eye twitching the whole time. Not to be rude but…they were all ugly. One was REALLY fat and pimply and….never mind. Let's forget _those_ details.

Anyways The (**ugly**) boys gathered in a circle and started to whisper quietly. It wasn't long until they broke out of their circle and replied with a jubilant, "Of course!". Alice and I glanced at each other for a moment, then grabbed the closest meat we could get our hands on. We ate like pigs, messing up our uniforms with sauce and pieces of meat. The boys appeared as if they were on cloud nine; They were flushed, that loving look plastered on faces, creepy smiles. Actually, If they were much older they would of looked like pedophiles.

Anyway, we ate like kings and when we were done, we felt immensely drowsy. "H-hey Alice-chan~? I'm tired~" She wearily glance at me before grasping my hand and dragging me from the boys' table, and to the shade of a tree. We both sleepily descended to the ground, not caring what was going on around us. I felt sleep overtake me and I was thrust in to my dreams.

Three hours later…

Alice POV

I was happily dreaming about Sakura and meat when I felt a hand press on my shoulder and someone shake me awake. "hfhyuik." I grumbled, my words not understandable. I tried to crack my knuckles but felt something soft in my hand, preventing me from doing so. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what this materiel was then realized… it wasn't a materiel. It was a _hand._ My eyes shot open and I immediately looked to the left to see what fool decided to hold my hand. But I was surprised to see, not a fool, but Sakura looking extremely cute.

She was clutching my hand and muttering incoherent things. I think something along the lines of: 'Stupid…..Hate you…Die Elliot…Jerk…Meat~…' I saw a little drool dripping out of her mouth, and reached to wipe it off, but someone decided that was no good, grabbed my arm, pulled me up and my hand slipped out of Sakura's grasp. I was very pissed off and by the time I tried, I repeat _tried,_ to turn around I was off the ground and over the seaweed's shoulder. I was really pissed off now and Gilbert didn't look much happier either. "What the hell?" I hissed elbowing him in the back of the head. I looked around and saw Elliot and Oz looking as creepy as _Break_, eyeing Sakura like she was candy. "Yes, she's adorable, now stop looking at her_!_" I softly hissed, not wanting to wake up the beauty. Blushes creeped onto their faces as they quickly looked in different directions.

I elbowed the seaweed head again and he dropped me with a "Ouch!" I picked myself off the ground and dusted off my skirt. Then everyone looked at each other and we knew what we were going to do. We had to leave. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with my cute little Sakura. What am I supposed to do now?

_Another_ three hours later.

Sakura POV

Teddy…. My teddy bear was soft and warm and big and smelt really good. Oh and soft…Wait didn't I already mention that? Whatever…Wait… When did I get a teddy bear? I furrowed my brow and thought exceedingly hard. I didn't own a teddy bear…At least I don't remember purchasing one. **I'm pretty sure we never bought a teddy bear. Too girly.**_ Then if we didn't buy one…What exactly am I holding?_ My eyes narrowed open and I peeked at the thing that was in my arms. To my immense surprise (and disgust) _Elliot _was wrapped quite cozily in my limbs. I also felt someone shift behind me, so I hurriedly looked rear of me. Another surprise was waiting, looking innocently seductive, Reo had his glasses in-between his lips, while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. I reddened considerably as I was watching him, and when he returned his spectacles to their proper place, he peeped up at me.

He blinked then smiled and snuggled into my back. I was fine with Reo but Elliot was a bit disturbing. He never seemed like a close-contact person, let alone a cuddler. And let me tell you… he was hugging the life out me. I positioned my hand on his arms, and eased them into letting up their grasp. So now he was lightly embracing me. I was still dismayed by the fact we were cuddling but I guess I could deal with it. I changed my pose and settled between the two boys. _We look like a threesome._** Be happy! We're flanked by sexy boys. Isn't that enough? **_Reo's acceptable_ _but _Elliot_? You've got to admit that's creepy. And- WAIT! Why am I letting them hug me? Why are they hugging me? I'm so stupid! And- Where's Alice! _After these thoughts I ripped myself out of the boys grasp and shot up. I put my hands on my hips while Elliot groaned with dissatisfaction and Reo leaned against the tree, like he was expecting this would happen.

After Elliot was fully awake, I pointed to him and demanded he explain. He only stayed silent though so I ordered Reo to tell me. "Well, Alice left and you looked lonely so Elliot said we should keep you company." He explained. I looked at Elliot with pure astonishment and disbelief. He, my sworn enemy, wanted to cuddle? I examined his flushed face and creased brow and considered Reo's notion. **Aww! Elliot likes us~ **_That's weird… _**No it's perfectly fine. Not weird at all! **_Well…His expression_ _IS cute. _A knowing look appeared on my face as I sauntered over to Elliot's hunched form. I located my hands on his shoulders and pushed him into a straitened position. He peeked at me from under his eyelashes and my heart stopped. He was…just sooo cute! My eye twitched at I gazed at him. I tried to control the temptation to squeal and jump him but sadly I failed. I squealed in adoration and jumped onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed in contentment.

If I was in my normal state of mind I would have been appalled but I was not, so it didn't really matter to me at the time. His body went rigid for a few moments until he shifted into a more comfy position and wrapped his own arms around my small frame. I was to busy cooing over his cuteness to notice his hand sliding down my back. Whilst I was running my fingers through his hair his hand reached it's destination: My butt. He rubbed it for a while until he squeezed; quite intensely I've gotta say. I shrieked and scrambled away from him. I've never been touched that way! It felt so wrong and-and dirty… Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to sob. Elliot looked lost not knowing what to do. He reached for me and I shrieked. I shot up from my fetal position and bolted across the courtyard and inside the school. I ran around the halls, thinking about the stupid, _perverted_ Elliot. I decided that no one had to know of the nasty thing Elliot did. No one at all… When I reached my master's room, I politely knocked.

A soft "Come in." was heard through the door and I opened the door. " I'm greatly sorry for leaving you for so long, Ada-sama." I said when I walked in. She was sitting on her bed, a sad expression on her face. "Oh Ada-sama!" I exclaimed. I rushed to her side on the bed and draped my arm around her form. "What's wrong Ada-sama?" I solicited. Tears started to fall from her eyes and soon she was sobbing into my shoulder. "Shh. It's ok… Now tell me what's wrong." I commanded sympathetically pulling her up from her pathetic position. "W-we-ll B-big B-brother h-had t-to g-g-go. I-I u-unders-stand h-he c-couldn't s-stay f-forever b-b-but! I-I d-don't w-want h-him to go!" She cried throwing herself on her stomach and weeping into the bed sheets. I rubbed her back for a while until she sat up and wiped the wetness from her eyes. "Sakura," She began hesitantly. "I…want to ask you a favor." I curiously looked at her and replied with "Of course Ada-sama. What is it?" She sheepishly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and folded her hands. "This is something v-very important… You must do this for me okay?" She ordered. "Yes." After hearing my answer, she unfolded her hands then took mine. "Sakura… Please. I want you to go and join my brother. And while you are with him, send me letters of what's happening. Please!" She pleaded. "B-but..! Ada-sama! What will happen to you if I'm not here!" She laughed lightly then smiled. "I'll be fine. It's okay. But will you…? Will you grant me this favor…?" I considered this and stayed silent for a long time. Finally I came to my answer. "Ada-sama…This is a lot to ask for…You're asking me to go off parading with people I barely know?" Ada's set gaze her down, looking guilty. "But…I love you…and if this is what you want…I'll do it." I said firmly. She looked up gleefully and said, "Oh thank you Sakura! Thank you so much." She pulled me into a hug and patted my back. Once our hugging was finished she told me to take whatever I needed and to bring it in a bag.

I closed the door behind me and crossed the hall were my room was. I fetched my key out of my pocket and unlocked my door. I grabbed a bag from the top shelf of my bookcase and started to pack it. I brought; 8 Dresses, 3 plain black shirts, 2 skirts, and my brush. After I packed I sat on my bed and sighed. _What if Oz and his friends don't want me to come? What will I do then? And it's going to take at least, 4-5 days to get to where Ada-sama pointed out on the map._** Aww! Don't be so down! This will be fun~ And we get to see sexy Oz again and that hunk Gil~ Alice is cool, too.**_ Well sure… I think it would be safe to leave tonight and not tell anyone. Yes. They'll try to make me stay. _**Sooo. Soooo? Let's leave now! **I sighed again, grabbed my bag_, _and made my way across the hall again. Ada and I said our goodbyes, she gave me the map with an X on where I was heading, and I left.

I stood on the edge of the school grounds. **Yeah!~ Bye Bye school and hello sexy boys.** _Be quiet Inner. _**How rude.** I groaned at my Inner and turned to face the cold, dark world. Well better get started. Bye school. I kissed it goodbye and set off to my awaiting fate.

A/N: Hello peeps! I liked this chapter! I liked it a lot~ Well I won't be updating so quickly like this very often because school starts tomorrow. (Yuck.) And summer starts in 8-9 weeks from now. Sooo, yeah. And I REALLY need a beta. If you're up for the job and my annoying mistakes then go right ahead and PM me. Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...I'm sorry. ToT. This is a preview of the edited version.

**Circumstances**

**By; Sakuraharunoluver7**

**dedicated to; all of my fans ;3**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I know what you're thinking; Sakura's such a plain name, who the heck's this girl? Yeah. Well. Sakura's me. Ya. I'm kinda short, 4'11 i guess is considered short now. Or maybe always. Well, i'm not so sure about how tall people were in the-

**Hurry up, dimwit. **

Oh yeah, sorry.

Anyways.

I live with my cousin Ada, but she's not really my cousin, I'm just like her maid.

We currently attend her rich school out in the country, but I'm not schooled. I'm just there.

Which i think is pretty messed up, considering, I am human, I have rights and-

**Sakura. **

Oh. Sorry Inner...

Anyhow! I'm actually looking for her, right now. But she's, like, gone! Poof! Disappeared!

But yeah so. Write in you later new diary that i'll have to name. KaithxBai!

SakuraHarunoOut! Xoxoxo

Normal POV

Sakura curiously stared at the tall, silver haired boy in front of her. He was cute, she'd admit that, but if he wasn't scowling like an annoyed animal, he'd be cuter.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, Age 14 3/4s, Nice to meet you, have you seen a big boobilious, blonde girl named Ada?" She asked without a breath. The boy sweatdropped wondering, 'boobilious?' before shaking his head and ignoring the little girl in front of him. He steadily maneuvered around her before setting back to the pace he was at before she interrupted him. Sakura wore an expression similar to the one the silver boy was wearing, running after him. "Wait up, Old man!" She called to him. His eye twitched visibly but Sakura took no notice, walking at the same pace as him.

"Ha-ha!" She chirped.

A/N: I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i fail at life, i fail at life. T_T I might not update for a while so deal with this crap for now please. :) I have 3 projects due, four packets and 2 math papers. Please excuse me. ToT


End file.
